Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Inspired by KeSha's song - Jounouchi is a prostitute who hates himself for what he does. Seto Kaiba finds out about his job, and what will he do? Laugh? Smirk? Get angry? Our beloved Puppy can only cross his fingers and hope for the best.


(1) This story is pretty stupid and pointless, but I felt that I just HAD to write a song about this couple, so I just did it to get this out of my system. Don't flame me, please. My mental situation is as weak as it is.

(2) Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh YET, but when I do, Kaiba and Jou are gonna become the new 'Misaki and Akihiko'. So there!

(3) Please pardon me if any of my slang seems weird to you- I was born and bred in Malaysia/Singapore, and so I'm not used to American/British slang. I hope my stories are somewhat understandable, though.

Please enjoy the story and give me reviews on how to improve my writing style! Xie xie!

* * *

_Here we go,  
Welcome to my funeral.  
Without you, I don't even have a pulse..._

_All alone, it's dark and cold...  
With every move I die,_

Jounouchi Katsuya had a secret. Something that nobody else knew- not even his best friends Yuugi Moto and Hiroto Honda. And trust him, if they knew, his reputation would come crashing down onto the dirt and mud, and he'd lose everything he had.

Even his friends- because they'd be far too disgusted to hang around something like him any longer.

He just couldn't tell anyone.

_Here I go,  
This is my confession oh,  
A lost cause... nobody can save my soul.  
I-am-so-delusional...  
With every move I die,_

He stepped into the crowded dressing room, where many others bustled around, fumbling with their clothes, make-up and appearance. A few of his 'co-workers' waved and greeted him as he walked by them. Jou returned the greetings he got, and quickly got down to changing and applying eye-liner, some mascara and even a little Chapstick to make his lips look more pouty.

The blonde threw on a thin camouflage-patterned singlet and skinny black jeans, finishing up the look with black high-tops. He drew a letter 'P' on his right arm with a black Pentel marker, and braced himself mentally for another long night.

But all in all, he knew it would be worth it in the end. No other job he got paid as fast and as well as this one…

_I have destroyed our life,  
It's gone.  
Payback is sick-  
It's all my fault._

No sooner had he left the dressing room and entered the pub, he felt a pair of slobbery lips attach themselves to his own, and strong, heavy arms wrap around his waist. The stranger chuckled as Joey shivered.

"You're mine for tonight. How much?"

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,  
Just fighting to get through the night…  
I'm losing it!  
With every move I die!_

About two hours later, Joey sat upright on a soft white-covered bed with spots of semen dotting the duvet. He pulled his knees to his chest, careful not to jostle his client and buried his face between them.

Then, he let the tears flow.

_I'm fading,  
I'm broken inside,  
I've wasted… the love of my life.  
I'm losing it!  
With every move I die…_

Seto Kaiba was a respectable, well-known and feared businessman.

He had carefully avoided the paparazzi, interviews and the covers of those juicy gossip magazines. But now, what were people going to say when they spotted him following a bunch of fat, red-nosed businessmen to a pub?

A pub which was well-known for prostitution and hookers, no less?

Easy. They'd have a fucking field day.

Seto mentally cursed Yamagata Jyoho, the CEO he was currently doing business with, for dragging him to this place. He had the impression that Seto needed to 'loosen up and get laid'. What irked the brunet was that several other people had said the exact same thing to him once.

_When did I become such a hypocrite?  
Double life, lies that you caught me in...  
Trust me I'm paying for it...  
With every move I die._

"Hey, Jou-kun! You have some guests to entertain! I heard they're all filthy stinkin' rich this time too!" Namie called. Jounouchi thanked her, not missing the rushed whisper of 'good-luck' and 'lucky bastard' under her breath.

He smiled. The people he worked with all stuck together- as they were all in the same situation.

Bracing himself and tugging on the chains draped loosely around his slim waist, he knocked on the door to the most expensive lounge three times.

Keith, Jamie and Helga were already beside him- the four of them had been ordered for this job of entertaining these guests.

_On the floor- I'm just a zombie,  
Who I am is not who I wanna be!  
I'm such a tragedy… with every move I die._

Seto looked up as the doors opened. He expected to see several sluts with make-up plastered faces as boobs the size of melons.

He also expected them to start running their manicured hands all over his chest, even sneaking towards his wallet.

But what he _didn't_ expect, was to see Jounouchi Katsuya, looking dead-sexy and innocent, standing in the door way, his mouth sightly agape and staring right back at the CEO.

_I have destroyed our life,_

_It's gone.  
Payback is sick,  
It's all my fault._

"Mutt? What the hell are you doing here- dressed like _that_?" Seto's deep voice brought reality back- crashing down on Joey.

'That's it… my life is over.'

He hated 'moneybags' more than ever now.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,  
Just fighting to get through the night…  
I'm losing it!  
With every move I die!_

Jounouchi hurried down the hallway, trying to go as fast as he could go. This proved futile however, as Seto grabbed his arm and slammed into a nearby wall- _hard_.

"Ow! That hurt, moneybags!" Jou yelped. The brunet's grip on Jounouchi's arm softened albeit slightly, but he forced the blonde's chin up, so that their eyes met.

Amber clashed with blue, and sparks went through their bodies.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this, mutt? Not even Moto?"

_I'm fading,  
I'm broken inside.  
I've wasted the love of my life.  
I'm losing it!  
With every move I die…_

"Shut up! It's not like you would ever understand, _Kaiba_," Joey uttered the brunet's name with a snarl. "And now I expect you're going to blabber about this to the whole world, and watch my humiliation take its slow and painful process to destroy me."

The CEO merely remained silent, wondering since when the mutt had gotten so descriptive and angsty.

"Well? _Answer me, damnit_!" Jou shook the brunet's shoulders a little.

_This is it and now you're really gone this time…  
Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind,_

Seto lost all control- He crashed his lips against the blonde's making the latter gasp. It was a slight peck, and when Jou managed to pull away from the CEO's bruising kiss, he slapped him.

Admittedly, it was a rather sissy move, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about, moneybags?" Squeaked Jou. Seto frowned darkly at him, and a menacing aura started to ooze out from his very being.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,  
Just fighting to get through the night…  
I'm losing it!  
With every move I die…_

"It seems as though I need to knock some sense into your head, pup. Now listen here," Seto grabbed Jou and pulled him close to his broad, muscular chest. "You are to quit this job _right_ _now_, pack your things and move in with me and Mokuba."

All Jou could do was draw a blank in his head.

"Huh? What – why – but you – I have to – move where – house?" Came the garbled words from Jou's mouth.

"What was that, mutt? Cat got your tongue?" Seto smirked.

Joey glared.

"Why should I even do ANY of those things anyway, moneybags?" He demanded.

_I'm fading,  
I'm broken inside…  
I've wasted the love of my life…  
I'm losing it…_

Seto started laughing, and attached a buckle onto Jou's neck, ignoring the squeals of protest from the blonde. (A/N: He got the buckle/strap from his coat, btw. You know, the numerous bands around his arms? Yeah. Those.)

"Why? I thought that would've been painfully obvious by now."

_With every move I die…_

.

.

.

"Because you're mine, pup. Nobody else touches _my _property."


End file.
